My MemorieS
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Roxas was just leading an ordinary life with his friends. Lately he’s been noticing that someone’s been following him and then suddenly this new transfer student named Axel suddenly shows up claming that he knows him! -PRESENTLY DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Roxas was just leading an ordinary life with his best friends

**Summary: Roxas was just leading an ordinary life with his best friends. Lately he's been noticing that someone's been following him and then suddenly this (hot) new transfer student named Axel suddenly shows up claming that he knows him! If things weren't complicated enough his feelings start to grow until it's more than just friendship, memories start to return and even weirder stuff start happening. What's going on!?**

**A/N: So this is my first AxelxRoxas story so please be gentle. And if anything sounds wrong to you then just ignore it cause it's a fanfiction after all and my imagination is the only thing that'll keep it going… I hope. Don't flame me for this though I am open for criticism… just be gentle, heh. Enjoy and please find it in your hearts to review afterwards. **

"_How long does he plan on keeping him in here!?" "Kairi… Riku… I swear I'll find you!" "Remember, man! Can't you tell that this whole place is wrong for you!?" "I've been having these weird dreams…" "Wake up!" "I always dream of this boy, it's never myself." _

_I always found myself dreaming about that boy-what's his name-Sora. Ever since I could remember my dreams have always been about him. When was the last time I ever dreamt about 'myself'? All these dreams would be about him, but lately these dreams keep mixing into someone else's. Who were they calling out to? When this starting happening I always felt the strangest urge to always look over my shoulder. It felt awkward walking through Twilight Town now._

"_Roxas you've gotta remember me!" _

…

"Roxas!" Hearing the light taps on his window disrupted his dream and he opened his eyes to the stinging of the morning sun. He cursed at the reality that it was morning already and rubbed his eyes only to stop to hear calling and the continuous taps on the window. The blond opened his window to look outside only to be hit by a pebble. Despite its size it was thrown pretty hard resulting in him falling off of his bed. The kids laughed outside and called for him again. When Roxas was able to look out his window again he saw that all three of his friends were in their school uniforms. He gasped, "Sorry! I'll be right down!"

…

"Jeez Roxas! You sleep the longest out of everyone!" The blond laughed and scratched the back of his head helplessly, "At this rate, you'll be hopeless when we grow up!" Olette pointed out, holding her notebook to her chest.

Hayner agreed, "Yeah, what do you dream 'bout?" He smirked, "Is it a girl?"

Roxas' eyebrows creased, "What are you getting at?"

"Aren't those your dreams!?" Pence laughed. The blond laughed synthetically, not wanting to be on the topic about dreams. Every time he falls asleep he always dreams of that boy… And he's never dreamt about himself even once and if he happened to let it slip he knew his friends would find it odd. His friends went on until their very harsh teacher bolted into the room with her meter stick, slamming it onto her desk. The class immediately fell silent and every kid was facing the front, but Roxas who was once again lost in his thoughts.School, of course, was a bore and for some reason he knew all this stuff anyway. He wasn't an A student, but he scored enough to pass each grade. Getting a little too bored the blond started singing showtoons in his head. _La-dee La-dee da, da- _

"_Ugh! I hate this song!" _Roxas gasped and scooted back in his seat. He hadn't realized he made so much noise the whole class was interrupted. Seeing the blank faces of his fellow classmates and the confused look of his friends made him feel like he had a million thoughts going on inside his head. "I-I'm sorry!" He waved a hand to show that it was no big deal. His classmates might have been forgiving but his teacher sure as hell wasn't. She hated it when people disrupted her class even if it was an accident. With her skinny arm she pointed to the door where, for the rest of class, the poor boy had to stand outside holding two icepacks in his hands. He shivered when the bags touched his hands and it started hurting him after a while. (Ms. Binges way of punishment.) _Oh-oh-oh so cold! _And it didn't help that the air conditioner was right over his head.

The numbness and pain in his hands were too great for him to notice that the bell rang for lunch. His three friends ran outside and Hayner was the one to slap the bags out of his hands. Roxas sighed in relief and also looked up at his friend with satisfaction. "Come on Roxas, get your act together! We gotta go!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"We're going out to eat today!" Pence rubbed his stomach.

The blond rubbed his hands together, "But we're not even aloud to leave school grounds for lunch."

"Aw, don't worry! We'll be back before they even know we left!" Olette giggled, taking his hand and starting towards the stares. Oh how Roxas felt so relieved that a warm hand was gripping his.

It took them no time at all to leave the school grounds and when they thought they were far enough they stopped running. Olette ran into the ice-cream place across the street and the boys just sat and wait. "So Roxas, what was your deal in class?" Hayner replied, trying to seem cool by leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh, uh, I just saw a bug."

"What are you talking about!?" Pence laughed, "You're not scared of bugs!" Before Roxas was able to make an excuse Olette came back with four ice pops. She handed them out cheerfully and they all sat in silence, just taking in the feel of a wonderful day. It made Roxas almost nervous to hold his popsicle considering he almost had to get his hands amputated if he had held on any longer. "Isn't it weird you guys? We're back in school already!" Olette almost always sounded cheerful.

"Yeah, what a bummer." Hayner sighed.

"What are you talking about? Schools fun!"

"How in the world do you find it fun?"

"Because… I get to spend it with you guys. Time keeps moving faster and soon we probably won't even get into a same college together. It's nice how we can be together everyday like this even if it is school."

Roxas laughed lightly. _Always being together. It almost reminds me of Sora and his friends… I barely saw them apart. _"It is nice."

"Wow Roxas! It's rare that we hear that from you!" Pence laughed, "Maybe we should ditch school more often!"

"And speaking of school…" The spiky haired sighed, sliding of the last piece of popsicle into his mouth, "We should start heading back." To all of their disappointment they started down the street, their school just close enough for them to see. Before he felt safe that they were almost on school grounds a figure in a dark coat walked in front of them. "Hey, dude, get out of the way!" Hayner replied rudely.

The figure of course did not move and in fact ignored him completely, facing Roxas. The blond looked up at him hesitantly, wondering if he should make a move or not, but he didn't have to. "I finally found you!" The masculine voice sounded relieved and as if he were in a rush. He pulled off his hood to reveal his red, spiky hair and his facial marks, "It's been a while."

_He knows me? _"Aaaand… who are you?"

The guy sighed, "It's me, Axel."

"You _know _this guy?" Pence replied; he and the other two backing up to see the whole situation.

"N-no I don't!" He looked back up at the awaiting red head, "Sorry, but you must have me confused with another Roxas." _As if! A chance that there's another Roxas is one out of a billion! _"Sorry, I have to get going."

His efforts to walk around him were fruitless. Axel quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around. Not being able to do anything the older kissed him and he felt the whole town grew silent. _What the f-!? _When he was finally released all he could do was stare in awe at the situation. But this feeling quickly turned into ones of anger, "What the hell!?" Roxas ran a hand across the man's face and judging from his friend's gasps he hit him pretty damn hard. He turned his back towards him and started running, "Let's go you guys. We'll be late." He ignored his friend's calls and kept speeding up in hopes that this event would soon disappear.

Back at school he would have hoped that the situation had been dropped, but it wasn't… He could feel the stares of his friends weighing him down so he just had to look up at them. "What?"

"You knew that guy?" Olette asked.

"No."

"Well it seemed like he knew you! I didn't know you were into that stuff, Roxas!" Hayner laughed.

"I-I'm not!" He objected.

The girl blushed, "I thought it-uh-looked kinda sexy. You know that 'forbidden love' stuff." She giggled as she was sucked into her own fantasies and Roxas almost felt sad that his friends were doing this to him. Having the thought run through his mind again made his face grow hot and he turned towards the window so his friends wouldn't see. Right when he did he saw another sight of the man in black staring up at him through his classroom window. He gasped and leaned over further to see if it was really him or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. _Go away! Go away! _Axel smirked from his 'friend's' reaction and walked away. _Damn him… _

"Roxas!?" Said boy quickly looked back to once again see his friend's concerned faces, "What are you doing?"

"It was the-!" He sighed, "Nothing…" When he sat back in his seat class immediately started up again…

…

Roxas said goodbyes to his friends and didn't take the time to walk with them. He wanted to run. He didn't want to see that weirdo on the street again. To his relief he didn't even see him for the rest of the night. But even if he did escape from him in real life he couldn't let the thought go. He threw his school bag on the floor and went straight to the shower._ Who goes around kissing strangers!? _The water was pretty hot though a sudden numbness in his body prevented him from feeling it. _How does he know me? What if it has something to do with Sora…? _"Uh… I don't know…"

…

The next day, on the way to school, Roxas just couldn't help looking over his shoulder. What if that Axel guy was there? But he wasn't and they were able to make it to school without any interference. For some reason the class seemed to have started faster today even though they practically leave at the same time each day. What was going on? Ms. Binges left the door open when she entered which was unusual for her and she once again used her ruler to quiet everyone down. "Class. We have a new transfer student joining us today."

This caught Roxas' attention. _A new student? We haven't had one in ages… _

"Be polite and welcome-"

The boy walked in slyly and cool and raised a hand to the class, "The name's Axel." He smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Roxas' mouth dropped, and he quickly stood up from his chair and pointed, "I-it's you!"

"Huh? Roxas you know him?" His friends asked.

"What? Don't you guys remember? We saw him yesterday when we-," The facial expressions from his friends to stop from finishing his sentence, so they wouldn't get in trouble, made him stumble, "uh, _saw _him through the _window_…"

Ms. Binges smiled coldly, "Well perfect. You can sit in that empty seat by Roxas. And boy, I expect you to show the new student around the school and town in your free time."

The blond gulped. _Oh no… _The girls in class seemed to be taking a liking to him. Even Olette who wasn't really into boys and dating couldn't keep her eyes off him. Roxas sat down and watched as Axel traveled to his seat and sat beside him. "And Axel, since you don't have a book yet please scoot over and share with Roxas."

He's face grew a light red, "I-I can't! Why don't I give him my book and I'll share with Pence?" (Pence sat behind him.)

"Hm, and why would I do that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

_Oh shit… _"B-because! While you're giving your lecture he can look through all the pages h-he's missed since we've been in school. It'll be much easier for him to catch up when I'm not there to stop him from reading!" There was silence and he wasn't even sure if it worked until she nodded her head and turned back to face the board.

Roxas sighed in relief and handed Axel the book. The red head took this as a chance to put his hand over his. The blond's eyes widened and he quickly pulled his hand back, causing him to drop his book. Before it hit the ground Axel caught it and smiled brightly, "Careful there."

"D-don't touch me!" He whispered.

The older laughed and held his hands up, "Whoa, whoa." Roxas turned in his seat so that he could see Pence's book. _Man why does he have to be here…? It was bad enough that my friends saw what happened yesterday, but now it's the perfect opportunity for them to laugh at me… _He looked at the boy from the corner of his eye to see how strangely he was looking at the book. His eyebrows went from being creased to ones of confusion each time he went to a new sentence. It's as if he's never read a textbook before… _This guy really did seem like he was from a foreign… place. What with his hair, facial markings, and ways to read a book… Or maybe this dude is just lying and he's just plain weird. _

"Roxas."

_Yeah, that's gotta be the one… _

"Roxas!" The boy snapped back into reality and turned to the boy who dared to call his name, "Here," Axel held out the book and one eye was closed for a reason Roxas did not know until he found out that he was about to sleep, "I read the whole book so you can have it back."

"Wh-wha!? No you didn't." He whispered though he took the book back anyway.

"Oh? And how do you know that I didn't?"

_There's no way! _"Be-because I just know." He was surprised that no one else-even the teacher-didn't notice their conversation.

The red head smirked, resting his head on his hands, "I can read pretty fast… And I have a pretty good photographic memory."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas turned to some random page and pointed to the second paragraph that was written. "Then what the second paragraph on page 68 say?"

Axel looked up as if he were trying to turn the pages in his memory and then closed his eyes and started out loud-, "Page 68, '_And so the confused boy desired comfort from his sibling's hand only to see that there was no such comforting desire. In distress there was no one but the person who he despised so but has been with him all along. There was no one else, but he couldn't help but reach out his hand when he was about to fall and his 'friend' took refuge in it and…'_" Axel paused and then chuckled to himself, "So… was I right?"

The blond didn't bother to look down in his book. His eyes were too fixed on Axel's and he could just tell that he wasn't making this up. "Um… yeah…" The whole class-well mostly the girls-applauded and even the teacher was impressed on how well it was portrayed.

"So, there y'go."

…

The bell rang for lunch and before Roxas was able to even turn to face the boy a whole crowd of girls swarmed around him. They all talked at once and it was hard for him to even know what they were asking. And from Axel's expression he couldn't tell either. There were comments like, "You were so amazing" and "Are you a romantic regularly". Always such nonsense girls asked.

_I bet it's all an act… _"Hey Axel." He caught him in the middle of getting out of his seat, "So… where are you from?" His voice was so cold and he didn't even try to hide it. Why should he?

"I'm from-uh-Moonlight City. Yeah, one of the most _romantic_ places in this world." He got more into his lie with each word. Axel leaned down to whisper in the blond's ear, "Would you like to go with me sometime?"

"N-no! Get away from me you-you stacker!"

The whole classroom fell silent. _Stalker…? _

Hayner laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"You guys! Don't you remember? We saw him yesterday on our way back to school!"

"Uh… no we didn't." Olette giggled, "Is this a joke or something 'cause it is pretty funny."

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. They didn't remember? Or they just… didn't know? "You guys…?" He whined, feeling a sense of loneliness go through his body. _Jeez! _"Axel could I talk to you for a minute?"

Axel could not erase that smirk off his face, "Sure." They started out the classroom and the blond slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here!? First you-you-"

"_Kiss_?"

He growled, "And now you go to my school as an _exchange _student?"

"Hey, I'm here to _learn_! I didn't come here to follow you!" _Yes… _

"Then what were you doing yesterday?"

The red head laughed, "My what ever are you talking about?"

_Bastard… _"Just stay away from me okay!?" Axel's smile faded which made the blond feel even sadder, "Just… what are you trying to do?"

"I swear I knew you before and-… What did they do to you to make you lose your memory? We used to be friends but now…"

Roxas' eyebrows creased, "Who's… they?"

He was about to say something until he saw something he didn't like outside. He turned his head quickly and started towards the classroom, "We'll talk later 'kay?"

_What was that about? _Roxas looked out the window but he didn't see anything completely out of the ordinary. _Was he just being paranoid? _He rolled his eyes. _Whatever, like I care… _

"_There's not much time until I can tell him… I have to before he'll be out of my reach completely…" _

**Well… chapter one is-uh-over. I seriously planned for it to be longer but I guess that's not happening. This chapter is certainly not my best (I hate it actually) because I was so distracted on writing this and first I was eager, then I lost interest, I had nothing to write about, and then I rushed to put Axel in there so I could get this story going more. I hope it's not too disappointing and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Maybe it won't take too long for it to come out. I promise I'll be better. I think it will since Axel is now in it. And please review so I'll know that you guys are interested. I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks, sayonara. **

**P.S Yes, I made up that literacy paragraph… thing. I know, it's not all that great, but do you know my intentions on writing that? You guys get it right? If not I'll tell you some other time… **


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to be normal when he woke up that morning

**Well here's chapter 2! I hope you guys will enjoy it and I hope you guys will be kind enough to review afterwards! Thank you… not much to say now… so let the story commence. **

Everything seemed to be normal when he woke up that morning. The same dreams about another boy, his friends throwing pebbles at his window, they calling for him, him rushing to get ready. But when he opened his window to shout that he was coming, the unwelcoming site of the red head caught him off guard so much that he fell over. "What the _hell _is he doing here!?"

"I came to walk with you silly!" Axel called, "And… aren't you supposed to show me around town in anyway possible!?" His smirk was the one thing Roxas hated the most about him so far. It always made him seem like he was dumb.

_I didn't ask you! _"Fine." He pouted. Now the boy didn't even want to leave his front door. Certainly his fears would be understandable seeing that he's been viewing this guy as a stalker since he's first felt the awkwardness of someone watching his back. The blond yelled back to his parents for no particular reason and shut the door behind him. "Hey you gu-!" He was interrupted by the feel of an arm resting on his shoulders.

"Hey Roxie!"

The blond's face turned red as he struggled to push the red head off of him, "Please, stop _touching _me! And _Roxie_!?"

Axel laughed, "Yup! It's your new _pet name_!"

"What!?" Before Axel was able to pounce on the boy again they heard several grunts coming from behind them. They turned to see the slightly stunned faces of their (Roxas') friends. They've only known each other for a few hours and yet they always seemed to be in the background while those two went into their own world. "S-sorry guys!" He scratched his head innocently (not like it was his fault anyway).

The red head was the only one who seemed to be enjoying the whole thing, "Yeah, me too." He smiled.

"Sheesh, it's like you guy've known each other for a while!" Olette giggled.

Roxas was about to deny but Axel spoke first, "Yeah! We know each other!"

"Really? From where?"

"Hm… I can't say but the total equaled _13_." For some reason hearing the number 13 made his head hurt. The blond turned away and stared down at the ground. _Maybe it was just the sun… _When they reached the school grounds and the bell, signaling that it was time for class, rung his friends started speeding up. That's when Roxas suddenly felt the urge to ask Axel a question. He was going to, but he didn't. Nothing seemed right anymore and if Axel _was _telling the truth about them being friends then something might disappoint him. He started speeding up too, eventually passing his friends and making it to the class first. He quickly took his seat and stared down at his hands. When had he ever felt so uncertain? (Besides picking out his favorite flavor of popsicle which ended up being sea salt.) He knew it had to be fake. _But for some reason… Axel holding me in a tight hug didn't seem all that new. Almost like it happened before… _Roxas even just imagining the two together didn't seem that strange.

He felt so out of place in his classroom now. He glanced over to Hayner, Olette, Pence… he even couldn't help looking over at Axel who was staring down at his notebook. Apparently he had just written something in it and was now looking it over. The red head paused for a second and looked over at Roxas. Axel let his shoulders rest as if he was relieved that he was right about someone watching him. Despite the obvious weirdness of someone staring at him Axel stared back. Even though his facial features didn't change his eyebrows moved upward. This interaction occurred for a couple more minutes until Axel shrugged with a disappointed smile and looked back to his notebook.

_Oh no… What happened!? He obviously saw something he didn't like! Well of course I was staring at the boy! _Wait… _Since when did he even care about how Axel felt? _Roxas sighed, allowing his head to clear.

"_You must be really confused!" _He gasped when he suddenly heard the voice inside his head again. Axel saw, from the corner of his eye, Roxas' weird reaction but kept his attention to the class. He knew it was; it obviously didn't come from anyone in the classroom. _Wh-who is this!? _There was silence for almost the longest time for the blond until the voice answered again. _"Sora." Sora!? How could this be? At first he was only in my dreams and now he's with me when I'm awake! _He spoke to Sora again. _How? _

"ROXAS!" Apparently calling his name wasn't enough and Ms. Binges had to slam the ruler on his desk. The poor boy jumped again and wondered back to reality to see his less than impressed teacher. "What's the answer?"

_Huh? _ "I-I'm sorry… I wasn't-uh-paying… attention…"

"Well Roxas I must say this is certainly unlike you. You do often day dream in my class but you usually keep up with the lessons. Is it time that I must inform your parents?"

He waved his hands, "No! No! I'll pay more attention I promise!"

The teacher seemed to think about this before starting back to her desk, "Well then _start _by reading the 35th page, paragraph 6."

"Okay…" While turning the pages he over heard Axel chuckling and peeked to see his face. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the sight of his very attractive face and looked back once he made it to the page. When the blond opened his mouth to read he found that there was no sound. _What the-? _He tried again but once again it was useless. _What's going on!? _He let the book drop but the sight behind it wasn't all that great either. Everything was the color of gray and frozen in place. Numbers appeared and disappeared along the walls and people. The blond let his eyes roam, trying to find _some _solution to this nightmare. One thing, though, caught his eye. This place was where the most numbers appeared. It was at Axel's desk and he was no where to be seen. _What's… happening…? _Seeing all of his friends just… _frozen _there made him want to scream…

And he did.

Even though he or anyone else wouldn't be able to hear he screamed anyway. It hurt how he screamed so harshly but no sound exited. And since there _was _no sound he felt compelled to scream even harder which hurt more… _Wake up! Jeez, wake up! _

…

"Roxas! Roxas!?" Someone was pushing at his arms and he wasn't even sure if it was really happening. He opened his eyes quickly only to be blinded by the light. He brought his arms down and covered his eyes. _Man my head hurts… _ "Roxas…?"

"Hey Axel are you alright?"

"Roxas?" He opened his eyes and blinked dumbfounded to see all of his friends surrounding him outside. They were at a children's playground, sitting on the benches under a wooden roof.

"What? You… guys?" He still couldn't believe. Weren't they just at school? They were still in their school uniforms…

"Yeah dude. What happened?" Hayner asked, licking the remaining blue from his lips, "We were all eating our ice cream until you just started to freak out."

"Huh? All? Then where's mine?" Roxas asked.

Olette laughed, "Behind you." The blond turned to see the girl helping Axel wipe the remaining ice cream from his face.

Axel laughed, "Don't worry Roxie, it's alright!"

He let out a breath and turned away, "I didn't apologize."

"Whoa, very cold." Pence replied, but couldn't help but laugh with the frozen treat in his mouth.

"But still I gotta admit. This ice cream of yours is really good!" Axel replied. Roxas allowed himself to get another popsicle and started enjoying it slowly. After all that happened he didn't even taste the treat in his mouth. Did he not eat any before _that_? Before he was able to get another lick a hand rested on his shoulder and the sight of red hair flashed across his vision. Axel leaned over him and took a bite from the boy's ice cream. Roxas turned pink and looked up at him angrily, "Hey. You owe me. You made me drop mine when you got yours all over my face.

_Jeez! _The blond shoved the rest in Axel's mouth, "Fine! Then just have it!" He crossed his arms.

_Always as stubborn as ever, Roxie. _Axel laughed as he leaned back and took another bite from it.

"Hey. Can I have another one?"

Olette shrugged, "Sorry, we're all out."

"I can lend you some of _mine_!" The red head joked.

Roxas looked back at him before groaning to himself, "Axel? Can I see you for a second?"

"What? Again?" He replied dramatically.

He stood up and grabbed his bag, "I'll see you later you guys."

"What? You're going already?" Pence replied.

"Yeah I'm sorry." _My head really hurts… _Roxas started down the street while Axel followed. He stopped at a bus stop waiting area and waited for the other to catch up. He hesitated, darting his eyes back and forth, "Hey could you lend me your arm?"

"What?"

"Just," The blond walked over and threw the thin arm over his shoulder. At first he didn't feel anything and felt so stupid and embarrassed. But a huge thump against his chest made him dizzy. He swayed over a bit and the red head was just about to catch him until Roxas reassured him that he was alright. He let the feeling continue, seeing something in his head that he hadn't seen before. _My head… _He did in fact see the sight of the two of them, laughing… together. Voices rang through his head like loud chimes that he just couldn't take for much longer and eventually he walked out of his grasp. "My head… hurts…"

Axel looked at him seriously, licking the blue stained stick, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer, "You're starting to remember aren't you?"

"Sorry… I'm going home." Roxas didn't feel the least bit well. He could barely stand straight, his dizziness kept him from going very far. He stood still for the sake of his safety until he was able to see somewhat enough to travel back home.

Before he left-, "Roxas!? Why don't you show me around the town Sunday? Just you and me?" 'Just you and me'? Why did this make him feel so happy? Roxas looked back at the smiling red head that obviously took that as a yes and started back to the park, "Fine then! It's a _date_!" When he disappeared around the corner the blond stood for a little bit longer before starting back home, wondering what the hell just happened…

…

Friday morning was the same and class seemed to go normally that day. _Maybe it was all just a dream? _Lunch time came in no time and they were all thrilled to rush to the cafeteria. Everyone besides Axel brings their lunch to school so they didn't have to worry about long lines. Roxas made sure he sat in the middle of someone and today it was Pence and Olette. Once Axel returned to the table he could see the disappointment in his face. _Oh well… _

"So Axel, how do you like it here so far?" Olette just had to say. She was never the one to keep the silence.

"Ah, school… Very interesting." He answered honestly. _Didn't know school was so fun… _

"You see anything around town that you like?"

"Well not yet. I'm waiting to see it with Roxas." The blond's head shot up from the sound of his name, "Yeah, we have a da-!"

Roxas shoved a piece of bread in the boy's mouth, "A da-a… da-y, '_day_' to explore the wonderful town of Twilight. A long day!" He laughed nervously but made no attempts to hide his pink face.

"Oh, well, that's cool." Hayner replied, "I _would _go but if I did then that means that I did something for Ms. Binges. Which… I don't wanna do…" They laughed.

"Axel!" Roxas whispered from across the table, "Keep that quiet! Don't say 'date' cause we're not going on one!"

He smirked, "Sure, sure." Axel looked back at the blond's face and his smile faded, "Roxas. Did you… remember anything?"

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. _We were… _He shook his head sadly, "No, no I didn't."

Axel sighed and put his plate of spaghetti in his hand. _Let's see how much fun __**these **__are… _He stood up and Roxas watched curiously, an eyebrow rose. He lifted the plate and dropped it on the blond's head. Noodles and sauce ran down his face and at first he didn't even think it happened.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Only Hayner and Axel laughed while Olette and Pence were shocked.

The red head put his hands to his mouth, "Uh, what's it called… **Food fiiiight!!**" The cafeteria grew silent and the little stunt almost didn't work but when a random boy saw Roxas he laughed and went and threw his own tray at the boy next to him. The whole cafeteria went into an uproar and Axel looked around, feeling proud of the chaos he'd created. Even Olette was curious enough to squirt her drink onto Pence's face while Hayner poured warm gravy into her shirt.

Roxas slid under the table and started towards the door. He didn't like feeling dirty all that much so having food get all over him wouldn't be all that pleasant. Though when he started to feel secure, a hand grabbed the boy's ankle and slid him back. Of course it was Axel. "Axel! Dammit, let go!" Axel pulled him closer until he was above him.

"Nuh-uh! I ain't gonna let you run out of all the fun!" He held up a hand full of pudding.

Roxas gasped, "Don't. You. **Dare**!" Axel nodded slowly with a devilish grin on his face. He let the goo fall onto the boy's shirt. "**Axel!**" He growled.

"What? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" He taunted. Roxas paused for a moment before looking around and grabbing the nearest thrown piece of food he could get. There was a pool of ketchup by his side and he quickly scooped it up, and aimed it, ready to thrown. "You don't have the guts…" The red head replied. He was right, he didn't but he shut his eyes tightly and threw the condiment anyway, not even sure if it hit its target. He took a peek and saw that it did in fact hit Axel on the side of his face. Seeing the sight of him like this made him laugh. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Before the red head was able to wipe the mess from his face another slopping kind of food came flying his way. This time he looked quite surprised that he actually did that. "That's it! You're going down!"

Roxas laughed, "Whatever!" Their own war started under the bleachers, separate from everyone else's. But it didn't last long and every teacher, the principal and vice principal all appeared in the front entrance and all of the children froze.

"Now!" The principal started, hands to his hips, "Who started this!?" Axel crawled out from under the table and when he was about halfway out all of the kids pointed to him. He paused and looked at all of the adults, waving at them innocently with a goofy smile.

…

None of the kids were aloud to clean themselves up. The adults figured it was their fault for getting involved in it anyway. But with the smell of spoiling food on the kid's bodies the teachers were really the ones suffering. Class hadn't started yet when Axel opened the door to the classroom. His lips were puckered and he looked at the floor the whole time until he sat back in his seat. "So?" Roxas asked.

"Well… I have detention. And I have to clean the whole kitchen…"

He laughed, "Serves you right."

Hayner gave the boy a thumbs up, "Dude you rawk! That was the best food fight ever!" Olette and Pence agreed while other kids agreed amongst their own groups.

"But why'd you start it?" Roxas asked.

_Cause I was bored… Cause I never had one before… _Axel leaned down a little, smiling, "It was payback for shoving ice cream in my face."

…

When school finally ended Roxas didn't leave with everyone else. He stayed at school and traveled to the showers for kids who had gym. He didn't want to go home to his parents looking like this. They would never get off his back. He looked at himself in the mirror. Well his school uniform was undoable but he could at least clean himself off. He sighed. Either way he'd get a lecture tonight. The blond scratched his spaghetti filled hair and started undressing himself. He wasn't really too worried about anyone catching him since most of the kids don't stay after school and only the swim team stayed but they were practicing. He'd just take a quick one and get out. Roxas quickly jumped into the shower and let the warm water run down his body. Before he was able to feel comfortable the shower curtain suddenly slid open. He gasped and slipped, causing him to hit his head on the wall. "Ow…"

"Why don't you remember me!?" The sight of Axel above him made him nervous.

"Wh-wha-?"

"Just answer the question! Do you remember me?"

"I-I told you I don't…"

"Dammit, why don't you!? I **know **you do! Think **real **hard Roxas!" The intensity in his eyes was unimaginable. Like fire.

The blond shook his head slowly, "I… don't…" He replied quietly. It was hard to tell because of the shower but from the red head's expression it almost seemed like he was crying… "Axel?"

"Roxas… I don't… I don't know how long I can keep this up." He looked away, "Spending time with you without you knowing… how it was before. It's not the same spending time with you now…" _But I… _

Roxas felt dizzy and the steaming water didn't help much either. The moment grew tense then and it was quiet besides the shower. That's when Axel looked back up and leaned forward. _Wh-wh-wh-wh-what was he doing!? _Roxas leaned back until his head was to the wall. His cheeks were practically burning and their lips were so close now…

"Sorry…" Axel stood up and started towards the exit, "Forget I did anything."

He watched as he disappeared behind the wall and he just wanted to scream, _"Like I can you idiot!!" _But he couldn't. The shock was too great. _Axel…? _He felt bad for the guy now. If they were really friends before, were they really close? He put a hand to his face. His flush wasn't going away just yet. _Dammit… Curse him for doing this to me! _The boy turned off the water and when he started out of the shower he noticed he was missing something. His whole body went numb and red.

…

…

_OH MY FING GOOODDD! THAT PUNK JUST SAW ME NAAAAKKEDDD!! _

…

The next day of school was extremely quiet. The two didn't talk the whole day and Roxas could barely pay attention to talking with his friends. Axel was too quiet that day. On Sunday his mother woke him saying that there was someone for him at the door. Half asleep he expected is friends and didn't bother to wash up yet. He rubbed his eyes while opening the door and blurting out a sloppy "yes" before his eyes widened to see a chuckling red head.

"Hey Roxas." Axel rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly, "Are we… still on for that 'date' today? I wanted to see if you were still up for it."

Roxas blinked, "Uh, sure." He started towards his room, "You just-uh-stay out here. I'll be out in a minute." He was in a daze when he got ready which made him take a long time. But when he came back out he found that Axel was still waiting for him. He wasn't paying attention though, just staring up at the sky with the saddest face. "Axel?"

Axel turned to face him and his smile quickly returned, "Hey! You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He closed his door behind him and went to stand by his side, "So, where do you wanna go?"

He shrugged, "You're supposed to show me around remember? I have no freakin' idea."

"Okay then." Roxas started down the street while Axel followed. He did a pretty good job showing him around but it wasn't the most enjoyable thing he's done. It was so awkward between them and the only time someone talked was when Roxas told him what destination they were at. The blond made sure that he stayed in front so he wouldn't have to see him. Even though he was sorta relieved that Axel was off his back about remembering stuff he couldn't help but feel sad. _Did I let him down? I'm sure he's disappointed… _When they reached the movie theatre and the red head was studying the movies that were out Roxas' mind suddenly wondered back to the shower. _D-did he see me!? I'm sure he did, he was practically in there with me! Oh God, oh God… _He just had to ask, "Hey Axel?"

_That ninja movie looks kinda cool… _"Hm?"

Roxas looked away, "Did you-uh-_see _anything yesterday?" _I'm such a loser, I can't even look him in the eye… _

"See anything? From what?"

"You know… After school?"

Axel smiled and walked over to him, "Well… it's not like I've never seen _it _before."

He turned red, "What!?"

"Before, when you used to remember. So it was nothing new to me." Roxas froze in place while Axel walked around him. "You are so _cute _when you're embarrassed." All Roxas could do was groan. "Hey? Do you wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Some other time… It's getting late."

Axel looked up at the crimson sky, "It is huh? Well do you wanna snack? It's my treat!"

"Um, sure."

"Cool! Where do you guys get those super good popsicles?" The blond pointed to the way and it only took them a couple of minutes to get to the shop. Roxas waited outside while Axel went in to get the food. When he came out he kindly handed his ice cream to Roxas while he had his in his mouth. When he took it the red head quickly took his out and licked his lips happily.

Roxas looked down to see that he was holding two thin packages of the flavor, "You really like these a lot."

"Yeah. I've never had any before." He took the liberty of taking a huge bite just to make his point.

The blond laughed, "Y'know; if you keep that up you'll be just like Pence."

He paused, "What? Are you saying I'm gonna get fat? Never!" The two were silent for a moment before Axel spoke up again, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I really freaked you out didn't I?"

His eyebrows creased, "Just a little." He lied. _A lot… _

"Sorry…"

Roxas looked up at him from the corner of his eye, "How much does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your heart? How much does it hurt?"

He laughed, "My heart, huh? It hurts… when it's far away from you… When we used to be together I always liked being around you. I felt so much better with you than anybody else."

Roxas flinched. _My head hurts again… _

Axel laughed again, "Maybe I should get going. If I don't these popsicles are going to melt." The red head yawned and the blond noticed that, that was about his fifth time today.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I had to clean the cafeteria remember?"

He started towards the direction that was the complete opposite from where Roxas' house was. _I hope he didn't walk there… _Axel waved back before Roxas started on his way too. "Man… I wish this whole situation wasn't so-,"

_Confusing… _

**Done with chapter 2! Jeez I was hoping that this one'll be longer and it was. Eight pages long. (Still not a lot in my opinion.) Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Hm… I still don't have a lot to say. I guess I'll just tell you something pointless then as my signoff: **

**Mini-Moose :3 **

**P.S. Yes I am aware that eyebrows are part of your face… Yes I'm aware that 'rock' isn't spelled 'rawk'.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is chapter 3

**Well this is chapter 3! I got's a lot of alerts for this story! I'm glad at least ppl are INTERESTED in reading this. :D um… yeah sorry if the first part is confusing and seems completely-uh-out of the story line but it'll all be clear later. Enjoy! **

_When did this start happening? When did Axel and I just suddenly…? _This was a room completely new to Roxas. He had never been to it before. He might have just gone along with this 'dream' if Axel wasn't in the middle of it. What the hell was he doing? The red head walked towards him and sat on the bed. He spoke something but there was no sound. Nothing else made a sound either: the crackling candle light, the ceiling fan, the television that was just randomly on in the corner. He had no idea what they were talking about but it had to be good considering the warm smile that was on Axel's face. Of course he always smiled like this when Roxas was around. So this was normal…

_Wait… What the fuck were we doing!? _

They were kissing! And Roxas didn't even seem like he had a problem with it! He was smiling actually. Their lips were synchronizing and it was so natural as if they did it before. Axel was practically longing for this moment for quite a while and took the advantage of licking the blond's lips, quickly slipping his tongue in, but didn't get too much done. Roxas wasn't going to be out staged and fought back. They both laughed at this but never separated their lips. The red head leaned forward, making the other fall back onto the bed. _What's…? _He could feel a finger run down his side from his shoulder, to his waist and then made it to his hip where he tugged at his pants. _WHAT'RE WE DOING!! _His subconscious was yelling at himself to stop but his body kept going. _Stop it! Now! This is too much too take! _Once he realized that his body wouldn't stop he tried asking Axel. _You bastard! Stop it right now!! _Of course this all happened in his head and they continued their love making. _This is too embarrassing… _

_STOP IT!! _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Roxas screamed as he kicked around, making his covers fly around until they landed onto the floor away from his reach. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, putting a hand on his crimson face. "Oh God… Oh thank you it was just a dream!" He jumped from the sound of his name being called. The voice was something that was familiar but only knew for a short while. When he opened his door his eyes went straight to Axel and his face grew even hotter. "Y-you bastard! I told you to STOP!!" He screamed out of his window before closing it forcefully. His friends stared baffled from a few feet below.

…

His mind zoned out from the moment he walked outside. He didn't even know when they actually made it to school. Or how in the world he was able to sit in his seat without falling over it. When the teacher threw a random question at him he stumbled and gave the worst possible answer. Oh how he hated embarrassing himself. What was worse was that whenever he saw Axel's face he'd turn red. For some reason his voice didn't affect him at all. _Maybe because the dream was mute… _But when the red head talked to him he couldn't look at his face without knowing that he looked like he had a fever. He hated ignoring people when they talked to him unless it was someone he didn't like. Axel didn't really do anything so now he just seemed rude.

When it was free period the five of them just sat around and chatted. Axel sat next to him while the others sat in front. _Of course… Why'd the guy have to be so close? _After a few minutes and everything carried on regularly he became overly calm. _Okay… So maybe I can do this. I won't have to look at him in the face! _But when he thought this his friends said something he didn't catch and Axel put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Something flashed in his mind and he went completely blank. _I could barely see that day. The sun was so bright, was it summer? But, for a reason I can't remember, Axel came up to me and complimented me on a job well done. What'd I do? I don't even remember, were we playing something? Or was it a job? I'm not sure but other people seemed to take a liking to me also, but not as much as him. He was friendlier with me than anyone else was. He was the one who was actually touching me. Hugging me like best friends but there was something more about it. I remember that we were together a lot, doing 'jobs' or whatever the hell we did. I didn't seem all that kind then but it seemed like Axel always admired how I did it. And he congratulated me with more ways than just a hug… _

"Roxas? Snap out of it!" A pair of fingers snapping in front of him impairing his vision and it took time for them to adjust. He looked over at the red head that woke him up, "Axel…?"

"Roxas what's wrong with you lately?" Olette asked, concern in both her voice and her face, "You keep blanking out and having nightmares. Is something wrong?"

The blond shook his head drowsily, "No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about me!"

A random laugh was heard behind them. They all turned to see Seifer and his crew, "Haha, need to go into a mental hospital, boy?"

Hayner growled, "What's wrong with you? He's just sleeping you idiot!" The hat wearing boy obviously ran out of material cause that was the lamest thing he's said so far.

Roxas found it hard to keep his head up. He didn't feel all that tired but he felt so sluggish he might as well be asleep. _My head… hurts… _His other little laky, Rai, started talking but now his hearing was impaired also. He was getting dizzy and suddenly his whole world felt like it was spinning. At least that just what he thought. Roxas didn't know this but in reality he fell out of his chair and accidentally pushed it forward causing it to glide towards Seifer and knocking him down too. Oh how Pence was so happy he brought his camera that day. 'How's it feel to be on your ass!?' He laughed. But a crisis was at hand and the poor blond was unconscious. What did he do that was so bad that he deserved this torture in his head?

…

_That's right, there was 13… 13 other people that I knew about. That 13 included me… Axel was one too. Is this that 'job' I remembered just a little while ago? It had to be right? We all wore uniforms… _

"_Hey?" _

_That sounded like-, "Sora?" _

_He didn't answer right away, "That's me." _

"_Sora? Where are you? How is it that I can hear you? I was never able to talk to you before and all I could do was watch you…" _

"_Watch me? Well… I don't… remember where I am, but I'm sleeping." _

"_You're… sleeping…?" _

"_Who are you? I don't even know your name!" _

"_Me? I'm Roxas… at least-that who I think I am…" _

_There was silence before Sora continued, "What do you mean?" _

"_I keep thinking of stuff that has never been part of my life before. But somehow I'm in it." _

"_But you're in it right? So it has to be true." Roxas shrugged mentally, "This kinda reminds me of the situation I used to be in…" _

_Roxas gasped, "Really!? Then how'd you overcome it!?" _

…

The light was only a little but it was still enough to make him wake up. This room wasn't his but it wasn't new to him either. _The nurse? _It was dull, white and a curtain surrounded his bed besides the side with the window. The way the sun was placed it had to be around midday. "Is he going to be okay!?" _Huh? Who is that? _Roxas turned his head to see two figures on the other side of the curtain. From common sense the first one was the nurse but it took him a while to make out the other one. But with the spiky head he'd know that person anywhere. _Axel… _ The nurse figure left and the Axel figure became closer and closer until the curtains were drawn and the guy's worried face turned to one of pure happiness. "Roxas! You're finally awake!"

"Finally?" The blond sat up, "How long have I been out?"

"Sheesh! A while! You actually missed lunch!"

"What!?"

Axel laughed, "Don't worry. Here," He handed him a sack, "I brought it just in case you woke up."

"Thanks." He opened it and pulled out a sandwich his mother made just a few hours ago.

The red head let the boy eat a little bit before continuing, "So… What happened? Why'd you suddenly pass out?" His hands were behind his head and let out a long sigh.

Roxas noticed this, "Were you worried?"

"Well _duh_! Everyone was! Well besides that Seifer guy who was lying in the bed beside you before he returned to class an hour ago."

"Wha-what'd I do!?"

"A chair. Doesn't really matter."

_Yes it does! He's gonna kick my ass later! _"I-uh… remembered some stuff. Not a lot, but enough to know that we were _friends _before." Axel waited patiently. He guessed he wasn't going to say anything and wanted him to continue, "13? There were 11 more people. What'd we do? Did we have a job or something?"

Axel laughed awkwardly, "Uh, something like that."

"We were together a lot…" He sighed, "That's all I can remember."

"I see…"

Roxas took another bite of his sandwich and looked around the room. He hadn't been there in a while, but nothings changed. Several books sat on the little nightstand next to him. "Axel? How long have you been here?"

He shrugged, "Not long. I couldn't miss Ms. Binges class so I had to go back right when I took you to the office. Then I came back but went to lunch and your friends and I came to visit you. They went back to class but I stayed here."

"What do you mean 'not long'? That's four and a half periods."

"Oh? Is that so…? Guess I lost track of time." He smiled. Roxas glared at him like he was crazy.

"You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged again, "What can I say? I don't like leaving your side."

The blond blushed and looked away, "Oh." Somehow that remind him of the 'dream' he had just a few hours ago. _But what if it wasn't a dream!? Should I ask him? I already ask him about my 'it' it can't get anymore embarrassing now… _"U-um… Axel?"

"Hm?" The spiky haired boy took the liberty of taking one of the boy's sandwiches and was now scarfing it down.

"Did we-uh-ever… _do it_?" He practically choked the last words out.

Axel chuckled a little, "What? It?"

He kept his eyes on his twiddling thumbs, "You know…"

"Oh…!" He laughed, "We never did _it_!" _Okay! Now it just got more embarrassing!!_

"What!? Then how'd you see my-my-! Uh…" Too embarrassing to say out loud…

The red head chuckled, "Oh that. All the boys were having a contest during our bathing time. By the way… you lost."

_B-bastard! How dare you! _"But that can't be! I had a dream about it!" _Oops… _He didn't mean to let that slip out…

Axel's smile grew wider with each passing second, "A dream huh? But we never did it. What? Are your desires kicking in now?" He smirked.

_Oh no! _"No!" He waved his hands, "It-I mean-I didn't-!"

"Heh, so you wanna do it for real?"

_WHAAT!! _His face grew hot and his dizziness returned, "No!"

"Aw, come on. No one's around." Axel stood up and put his hands on either side of the bed.

Roxas put his hands on the other's arms in attempts to push him off, "N-no! We can't do it here!" Of course the boy didn't listen and he hovered over him on the small bed. "A-Axel…!" Axel leaned in closer, but surprisingly he didn't go to his lips. No, he put his lips on his neck. The smallest brush made him shiver. "Axel! Da-damn it cut it out! This is a school dumbass!" But this reality was the direct opposite of how his dream went. This didn't make him feel passionate but it made him laugh. "Okay stop! Stop it that tickles damn it!" He continued to laugh trying his hardest to push the boy off of him.

After a few more minutes Axel sat up, looking down at him with a satisfied smile. "Not the reaction I was hoping for but okay…" He licked his lips.

This made the blond shiver, "Wh-what'd you lick your lips for you sicko?"

He laughed, "Oh nothing! I just left something there for you to remember me by!"

Roxas picked up the mirror that was randomly placed in the small dresser and held it to his shoulder, "What the heck are you talking about?" He lifted it up eyelevel and turned it to his shoulder. What he saw there was no present he'd like to have right now, "What the freak!? Why'd you give me a hickey!?" He covered it quickly, his face growing back to pink.

"You have such lovely skin, Roxas." He commented. The way he looked and acted right now it's as if he were a vampire.

"D-don't you dare touch me again!"

"Fine! Fine!" Axel gathered up his books and started towards the door, "I'm gonna tell the nurse you're awake. When you feel up to it come back to class." He smiled before disappearing behind the door. The poor blond sat there baffled until the nurse returned a few minutes later. She was the new nurse that was in her late 20's and wasn't very bright. When she examined him he tried his best to hide the red mark on his neck but he couldn't and she saw it.

"Huh? Were you burned or something?"

He figured that it'd be the quickest way out of here before she figures out it isn't, "Uh, yeah… and it hurts so please don't touch it." He replied, laughing awkwardly.

…

Roxas walked back to his classroom and he found that everyone was packing up. _It's time to go home already!? _When his friends saw him they waved him over but an eyebrow rose when they saw how he was wearing his uniform. "Uh, Roxas? Why is your collar up like that?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, it's like you're getting ready to steal something!" Pence laughed.

He glanced over at Axel who was giving him the happiest smirk. "I'm-uh-cold is all."

"Cold? Are you getting the chills? You _must _be getting sick!" _It's still really hot outside! _

He laughed synthetically, "Yeah, must be…" After hearing what his friends thought of his little fashion he found that it was embarrassing and put his collar down. He put a hand on his shoulder to hide it.

"Come on Roxas! Pack up; the bell's about to ring!"

Roxas obeyed and started putting his books in his bag (with one hand). _This is so hard! _With his bag slouching over all the time and his books getting too crowded he was forced to use both hands. He tried to make it quick so he could quickly hide it. But the read head just had to ruin his life. "Hey Roxas! Isn't that a hickey!?"

The whole class grew silent and he paused, putting his hand back on his shoulder. His face turned crimson from all of the people just staring at him. _I'm gonna kill you Axel. I swear I'm gonna kill you! _

"Are you serious!?" Hayner laughed, running towards his best friend, "Where? Who'd you get it from!?"

Axel was watching calmly, he enjoyed this moment very much, "Yeah, Roxas, who?"

Roxas thanked the heavens. _At least he wasn't going to say he did it… _"I-this isn't uh…" With all his friends gathering around him it became too much and he ran. He ran, being completely forgetful and leaving his backpack behind. _Ooh! Why the hell did he have to say anything!? _

…

Halfway to his house he found it useless to go back for his bag. It was long gone and he figured one of his friends would give it back to him tomorrow. So he kept running… Even when he knew that he was far, far from his friends and everyone else that heard, he kept going. He didn't feel like stopping. He wanted to see if he could run so fast that he could turn time and make sure this embarrassing moment never happened. Of course his fantasies were too wild and this never happened. Regardless he made it back home quickly like he wanted and went straight to his room. He hid his face in his pillow and closed his eyes, blanking out any memory of what happened today. The nurse, the kiss, the hickey, the embarrassment… He held back a sob. _Why'd he have to be so cruel!? God, I can't even imagine what school will be like tomorrow! _And after a few minutes he was over it and decided to be bored and look through his junk drawers. (Since he left all his homework he had nothing to do.)

And about 30 minutes later his mom came knocking on the door, "Roxas? A friend came to drop off your bag. You can step in…" She directed the last sentence to his guest.

"Thanks m-," Roxas turned his head to see none other than Axel standing in his doorway, "Mom! Why'd you let him in here!?"

She blinked, "So he's not your classmate? How'd he get your backpack then?"

"No, I mean-!"

"Well then I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

Roxas groaned. _Oh mom… Why couldn't you have just got my bag from the door and send him away…? If you start letting strange people come into our house claiming to know us then we'll end up in the streets… _

**Well this chapter is over. Sorry if the end seems incomplete (which it is) I couldn't find a good way to end it. I also didn't want to continue this part until the next chapter. Is that okay with you? It is? I thought so… Lol, I know Seifer and his gang had a small, random appearance. I just felt like putting them in there and I think they'll be appearing more anyway. So, you know the drill. Reviews are helpful :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. I'd really like it if more of you comment also. This chapter… this chapter I'm not even sure about. I don't know how long it'll be. I'm in a rush (sorry) to finish it 'cause I actually wanna update ANOTHER story before school starts and that's only days away! So sorry if I leave spelling or grammar errors in this, I promise to fix it later when everything is settle. But for now, enjoy. **

"A-Axel! What are you doing here!?"

He simply laughed, holding Roxas' bag in front of him, "Why are you so surprised? It's not like you didn't see this coming."

Roxas sighed. _He's right. I should be used to this by now… _"Well thanks for returning my bag. I was getting bored anyway." He took it and plopped onto his bed, unzipping it slowly. When he felt a little awkward he looked up to see a stunned Axel. "What's up with you?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just weird; you haven't forced me out yet."

"Well… I guess it's because I see you more as a friend. I don't kick friends out." _Unless they annoy me. _He replied with a small smile.

Axel smiled so easily after hearing this, "Really!? Do you mean it!?"

Roxas' face flushed, looking away awkwardly, "Uh, sure."

He sighed, "Well you'd probably want me to get going right? I'll see you-"

"Wait!" Axel paused, turning back with an eyebrow raised, "Could you-uh-stay and do homework with me? I mean-you haven't done it yet right?" He actually just wanted to ask him about the other 11. Or just _anything _from the life he never remembered.

"Well, I don't really do homework."

"Oh…" _Why can't I just ask about them… _

The red head eyed him carefully before smiling, 'But… I guess I can do it tonight. It's a good thing I didn't drop off my book bag first before coming here."

So the two of them sat across from each other on Roxas' cramped desk. They decided to do math first since they thought (and me too) that it was the most annoying subject in school. _What's the exponent of x? What the hell was that? V? Half of x was v? It'd kinda sorta make since right? Gay… This subject was totally pointless after elementary school… _Roxas moved his eyes away from the useless gibberish and stared at Axel. He wasn't really doing his homework either. He was just staring at it as if he were actually _trying _to do it. The blond thought about how attractive he looked but quickly let the thought be crushed with reason. _Shut up Roxas! That's __**not **__what you wanted him to stay for! _"Um, Axel?"

"Hm?" His eyes were still glued to his paper but after a few minutes and he couldn't figure it out he glared at it before looking up.

"Could you… tell me about those other 11? From yo- _our _job I mean."

Axel put his pencil down and looked up like he was thinking, "Oh. Hm… Well: Vexen, he isn't the most good looking nob-ur-man you'll see, Marluxia is a pretty boy, Larxene… is a bitch…"

_Marluxia? Vexen? Not very average names. Of course Roxas isn't a common name either… _He laughed, "They sound like very colorful friends."

He snorted, "Uh-huh _friends_."

"Were they my friends too?"

"Um… I'd say they were more like 'acquaintances'."

Roxas nodded slowly, "And what exactly did we do?"

"Um…" _I don't think he's ready for this part yet… _"Nothing-uh-important."

The blond studied the boy's panicking face and knew that it had to be good, "What'd we do?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Axel turned his head.

_Oh really…? _He smirked, "If you tell me, I'll give you a _kiss_."

"Guh!" Axel's eyes shot open and he stared at like he was saying 'Are you freakin' serious!?'. Roxas waited patiently. He knew his plan was going to work. It just had to. So many times that guy wanted to gave him but the only time he was successful it was by force. He bet he'd like it if it were on equal terms. _Of course there was no way in hell I'd kiss him for real! _He laughed mentally. "You won't be able to take it." Axel finally said, still staring at the other with wide eyes.

That's when Roxas' smirk disappeared, "What do you mean?"

"I'll… tell you some other time okay?"

_Well it looks like he's not going to tell me… _"Well do you promise? Do you promise to tell me what it is soon?"

His gaze tightened, "When I feel that you've remembered enough _then _I'll tell you." _Of course if you remember anymore you might find out for yourself… _

The blond knew this was childish but this worked for him. He stuck out his pinky and put it in front of him, "Pinky?"

Now Axel's gaze was confused, "What am I supposed to do with that?"

He sighed, "Are you telling me you never pinky swore before?"

"Pinky swore?"

"Here." Roxas took one of Axel's hands and lifted up his pinky. Then he put his own to the older's, "Now you just intertwine them together like this." And he finished off the promise, there figures together and the red head felt weird about this. Like a whole weight was upon is shoulders. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news unless it was for someone else… Roxas noticed how pained he looked when he was staring at their hands and he couldn't help but feel that it was something he probably didn't want to know. But Roxas wasn't the type who liked gloomy moments so he put on his kindest face and leaned over the table, putting a hand to his cheek. "Y'know, if you keep looking like that your good looks will surely go down the drain. He even added a ruffling of the hair. Axel stared at him blankly. He never really thought the blond would move in on _him_. So the two just sat there, staring at each other before the red head made the first move. They're lips met and honestly the blond wasn't all that surprised. He knew something like this would happen if he tried to comfort him so closely like this. But for some reason he didn't mind this time. It seemed lame to him. How 'something inside of him' wanted to do this. Sounded like one of those lame movies about 'trusting your heart'. And even after countless times of laughing at those movies, this is exactly what he did at that moment. And when they're lips were together it didn't feel all that unfamiliar either. And because this feeling came to him a huge amount of happiness he couldn't even understand spread through his body.

"Hey Roxas? Why are you crying?" The blond didn't even notice when their lips were apart.

"I'm not… I don't know." He wasn't even sure about anything anymore: his identity, his _life_! What if it was all fake? Even though, of course, this was all very depressing for him he didn't want to be the one to cry. _Dammit! Why'd all this have to happen to me!? I was just fine! I was __**just fine **__with not knowing! Damn, why'd-!? _The boy took a deep breath while wiping his last tear and exhaled, looking to the floor. "Could you… leave?"

Axel wanted to protest, to tell him he wanted to stay but seeing Roxas' eyes made him change his mind. "Sure." He gathered up his crap (homework, sorry) and started towards the door. He took one more glance over at the blond, who was still looking down, before he closed the door behind him. Roxas hadn't noticed he held his breath the whole time and exhaled another large amount. He wandered over to his window to watch Axel leave. He was surprised that the red head didn't turn back to look at him. Oh well, it was better this way. He needed to calm down. All this crap was too confusing for him now. _If I had a separate life from this one then does that mean that this world-this __**life **__is fake? _From the corner of his eye he saw the whole room flicker as well as see a few more numbers. You'd think that this would make him a little nervous but he was too dazed to concentrate on it. _I wish I had someone to talk about this… _

"_You can talk to me about it?" _

What the- _"Sora?" _

"_Why do you always act all surprised? You should know it's me by now." _He laughed, his voice echoing inside his head.

Roxas sighed mentally,_ "Yeah, true." I've been doing that a lot lately… "So… why are you here?" _

"_You needed to talk to someone right?" _

"_Uh… that's nice an' all but I don't really wanna talk to a stranger about it." _

"_FYI, you already told me about it once,"_

The blond completely forgot about that,_ "Right."_

"_And you've been-uh-__**watching**__ me right? So I'm not a stranger."_

"'_Watching'? Why do you say it like that?" _

Sora laughed awkwardly,_ "Sorry. It just kinda makes you sound like a stalker." _

Roxas' face flushed,_ "I'm not watching you like __**that**__!" _All Sora did was laugh,_ "You really okay with me talking about it with you?" _

"_If it'll help." _So he went on about his 'job', the people he doesn't remember meeting, and the whole idea of Axel and him being friends. It all sounded bizarre in his opinion but the brunette just found all of this fascinating. _"That's quite a life you've got there." _

He sighed, _"That's the problem. I don't know if __**this **__is my life or __**that**__." _

"_Well, which one do you think is real?" _

_What. The. Hell. "I __**just **__said I don't know!" Ah! This conversation was getting him no where. Now he's just making me irritated and even __**more **__confused. "Though… if I did have to choose, the life with Axel seems a lot more fairytale-ish than this one. _

"_True. But my life-that I'm currently sealed away from-seemed fairytale-ish too before I started living it." _

Roxas mentally blinked, _"What do you mean?" _So Sora went on-but not too much-about his life on the island and how he was 'closed off' from everything else. That is until his friends went missing and he had to look for them in different worlds. _"Are you serious? That's what really happened?" _For some reason he knew that Sora nodded. _"Are you sure you didn't __**dream **__that?" _

"_Positive." _

_Great. Now 'the life with Axel' doesn't seem too far off either. Dammit. "Thanks a lot Sora." _

"_Your welcome." _The boy didn't realize that Roxas was now blaming him for his confusion. He felt Sora's presence disappear and he was now alone. When he awoke he didn't even realize he was in his bed, asleep, with string of drool leading down to the huge pool on his pillow. He took a glance at his clock and saw that it was five thirty. _Huh, 2 hours earlier than I usually do… _Despite that he didn't feel a bit tired and decided to get up. He was ready for school in 30 minutes so now the boy was bored. _Might as well start walking I guess. _The blond grabbed his bag and started out the front door, making sure to close it quietly so his parents wouldn't know how early he left. It felt weird to him walking so early in the morning. He had never been out this early since his mental alarm clock was constantly broken or out of wack. The sky was different in the morning. Clearer sometimes and was always tented a golden. Birds didn't really dominate the skies but they chirped and sang so everyone was aware of their presence. Shops weren't open yet, only the houses above them. Everything was different and he felt really saddened that he didn't everyday to see this. (Not that he didn't like sleeping through the whole night.)

When he passed the clock tower he decided to stop. Since he had _plenty _of time to make it to school he might as well stare at the rising sun. Roxas didn't feel like going all the way up to the clock but there was a guard rail at the edge of the town. He could still see it come up but it just wouldn't be as spectacular as being higher up. He felt that this was good for him. He hasn't been in the best mood lately considering he's been questioning his life and his existence all together. The blond needed time to himself once in a while. His life has never been this quiet before and it kinda made him a little sleepy. His eyes drooped and he caught himself when he almost leaned forward on the railing. Any normal thinking person wouldn't stop sitting on a railing when they were tired and were almost about to fall 20 stories. Roxas, however, wasn't thinking straight and when his eyes became too hard to keep open he leaned forward until he started to fall off. The boy couldn't feel any of this happening and actually he was thinking of a completely different scene in his head. _Me and my friends… hanging out together… that's when I used to be so happy… _

"**Roxas!!**" A hand caught his and this made his head snap up. Where was he? He was floating? "Roxas…? What were you trying to do!?" The voice demanded as he started to pull his body up. Roxas was too much in a daze to answer or even look up at his rescuer. But he knew who it was. It was just too obvious. When Axel pulled him up all the way the younger got the decency to hold onto the railing and pull himself up the rest of the way. The red head noticed how out of it Roxas was, "Roxas…?"

Roxas walked a few feet away from the rail and picked up his bag, "You could have just left me alone." He replied quietly, "I was doing just fine without you."

"'**Just fine**'? What the hell were you talking about? You were about to fall to your death and I can't even get a thank you!?"

_I was… falling…? No I wasn't… He's lying… Just like all this is a lie… _"What should I thank you for…?" Roxas turned around furiously, "**My **life was **just fine **without you! Why don't you just leave it!?"

The older was blown back about this but quickly recovered, "Fine…" He replied in a firm voice. _Goodbye… _

The two of them didn't speak throughout the school day and the next day…

Axel was gone…

**Sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's a little short. I was going to be longer but seeing as it took so long I'll stop it here. Sorry if it's a little rushed. I still have the other story to do. And school started 2 days ago for me… .sigh. I'm so dazed right now. Anyway, review and hopefully the next chapter will be here quicker. Sayonara! Grammer errors will be fixed soon. I hate leaving them in but I want to get caught up before I do it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas' heart almost stopped. He clinched his chest as he put a hand on his bed. What was that? Axel left over two weeks ago and ever since his hearts been going off beat every hour. And they were always painful. The blond always wondered why he said such a thing to him. It wasn't completely his fault. It's not like he brought all the memories he remembered into his head. Oh why did he have to snap like that? Even though he hadn't been there that long, it just didn't seem the same without him. Like he was missing something important.

_Someone… _

His head started to hurt. He was thinking too much. Grieving… The blond sat up and reached for his alarm clock. It was four in the morning. He was never up this early; usually his mom had to ply him off the bed. What was weirder was that it was Sunday. He _never _woke up before two o'clock on a weekend (unless he was forced to school). And of course, due to his pain and other conditions, he was unable to fall back asleep. Or rather he wouldn't even try. The boy rolled off of his bed and stared out the window. _Maybe I can visit his house… _Nothing better to do he might as well right? To apologize. Of course he's never been to his (actually it's an apartment) house before, but a few days ago Axel casually, but seductively passed him a note in class. It had a map showing his location and even wrote the directions by hand:

'_Hope to see you on my bed!' _With millions of hearts and smiles around the paper like he was a love struck teenaged girl. _Damn him… How can he say stuff so casually like that? _He shook off his blush and looked at nothing in particular on his wall, "I should… go…" After a few minutes of debating he slipped on a random pair of jeans and a jacket, not even bothering to wash his face and other matters. From the lack of sleep, he didn't look that different anyway. The boy ruffled his hair and called it decent before grabbing his backpack and walking out of his room. He was careful to memorize each part of the stairs that creaked every time he stepped on them just in case an emergency called for him to sneak out. He passed his parent's bedroom with ease, grabbed his shoes and slid out of his front door quietly. He made sure his house was out of sight before putting on his shoes and started towards the direction the map specified.

The trip there didn't take long. He hadn't realized how close his apartment was. It must have seemed longer to him because there were a lot of turns he had to take to get there. But finally he made it out to the Destiny Apartments which was just a little ways from the small lake that was just so happened to be called Destiny's Lake. Axel told him in his letter what his exact room number was and which floor he'd be on. The blond felt kind of awkward walking around an apartment so late at night and the lady at the desk didn't seem too sure about what he was doing either. She raised an eyebrow without hesitation, letting him know that she was in fact suspicious of him. He just laughed sarcastically at her until the elevator doors closed. He quickly pushed the button for floor number 8. The time the elevator took to reach that floor seemed slow, but nonetheless it made it there and he searched for room 13.

Right when he was reaching for the doorknob he froze. This is **Axel's **place! Where he **lives**! He suddenly remembered the older boy's (almost) obsession over him. _W-what if he has like… a shrine of me or something!? Millions of pictures of me on the wall! _Roxas lowered his head, "Ah… now I'm too scared to go in…" He thought again. _Now I'm being stupid. Been watching too many horror movies Roxas… _The blond snapped and stood up straight, staring the door straight in the eye. "Dammit… I'll just go." He growled and he finally gripped the knob and turned it slowly. He was surprised to find that it was unlocked! _Maybe it was just in case I did happen to come one day? _The boy walked in slowly and stared at the room that opened up to him. He wasn't surprised to see that his room looked a tad bit messy, but other than that the place seemed plain. "Hm." With the limited amount of light he decided to flip on the switch and the lights flickered on quickly. The door closed behind him and he was left alone in a room that wasn't even his. _Should I…? _He tried calling out his name, but had no will to see him at the moment. He became scared once again and it seemed like he wasn't home anyway.

He pushed himself off of the wall and took it upon himself to look around the apartment until Axel came home.

If he ever will…

_No shrines… good… _

It was still dark outside, seeing as there was still a black abyss staring him back in the face from the window. There was a single dresser and a bed that he couldn't even imagine Axel fitting in. It was sitting by the wall so maybe he slept on it like a couch? He was in his house for only five minutes and already he was bored. Before he went to another place in the house he noticed a small nightstand by his bed. It had a picture frame on it. Roxas became curious and wondered over to it. He sat at the edge of the bed and picked up the frame. _Could it be a picture of someone he likes? He's only got one picture? A girlfriend? Brother? _He turned it around to see that of course it was not of a girl, or a family, or anyone related for that matter. It was of him and Axel. And they were hugging. Not the kind where you'd think they were like brothers, more like…

_Lovers… _

He should have known he would have been brought back to reality like this. He was foolish and refused to believe what was in fact true. He called this person crazy and weird when in fact he was in love with him this whole time. He was in love with him and he couldn't even remember. _**I'm **__the one who's horrible… _Staring at this picture his realization turned stronger and at that moment his eyes widened and a vision of a place completely parallel to his own suddenly shrouded his mind until all he could see was his flashback.

_It felt like a warm memory. It felt awkward at first considering it was his first time, but after a while he felt better. Roxas didn't feel so embarrassed to be touched like he thought though he did feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Axel took noticed and laughed so lightly it just evaporated into the air. The older placed his hands gently on each side of the blond's face and whispered that everything would be okay. "I will never let anything happen to you…" _

Tears dropped onto the picture frame and somehow he made a splash when they landed. Everything was still and quiet and at first he thought he was swallowed up in darkness until the corner of his eye caught the glimpse of the rising sun. He was remembering everything: the organization, his journey to find answers, no memories, the nobodies… and that he was one himself.

"Axel," He breathed, wiping an eye with the back of his hand, "sorry. 'M so sorry…" The boy clinched the picture tighter in his hands and for some reason he felt a smile creep to his face. _Good memories… Very good memories back then him… _"Come back… I drove you away and I-uh-I shouldn't have." _DAMMIT!! _He placed the picture to the side and whipped his overflowing tears with his sleeves and palms. No matter how much he whipped, however, they wouldn't stop flowing. Roxas huffed loudly, but let his shoulders slump again, "This is no time to try… acting like a man." _If I cry long enough it'll stop eventually… _

He knew a few more hours passed, but all he did was sit there. He looked pitiful, staring at nothing with his moist, reddened eyes. He occasionally stared down at the picture which was still resting peacefully at his side. He was remembering things every hour now and right after the flashbacks ended his heart ached again. He hung around Axel _a lot_, he found out. Most of the memories were of him and practically the nightmares were of Larxene. It seemed she didn't really like a lot of people very much. He received memories that made him cry, ones that made him laugh and stare out in horror. He enjoyed every, single, one of them.

Roxas shifted his weight again on the bed. He wondered what time it was, but he was too dazed to look up at the clock. From the brightness of the sun maybe it was around 7? The room once again became foreign and the faint sound of church bells rang outside. He shifted his feet and before he was able to daze back into space he heard the door open. He froze, afraid to look back because: one, if it was Axel he would feel so foolish even _thinking _of going in his house uninvited or, two: that it _wasn't _Axel and he'd be totally screwed. At first it was silence and it seemed like whoever was at the doorway was looking at the strange dark figure-which was Roxas-and why in the world he was in his presence. (That's what Roxas thought anyway.) But when Roxas heard the familiar voice, which became so natural to hear after his memories returned, and it muffled a soft "Roxas" his eyes widened and he was almost too scared to turn around to see.

But he did and the first thing that caught his eye was his unnaturally looking hair which stuck up against gravity. It was surely enough Axel and he was just as stunned to see Roxas as he was him. The red head seemed to look more relieved than him though considering when he did see him, the blond started to cry. Tears streamed down slowly, but he smiled and laughed forcefully, "Where've 'ya been?"

It appeared Axel couldn't see his tear stained face because he still looked around astonished, "Did you… stay here all night? Waiting for me…?"

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry… I was working my night shift and…"

Roxas forced another laugh to escape his lips, "Why in the world would a _nobody _need a job…?"

Axel's eyes grew large, "Do you-"

The younger stood up and started towards him, "I'm sorry, Axel. I'm so, so-," He ran into Axel's outstretched arms and felt so warm and protected when he wrapped them around him. He forced out another 'sorry' and Axel quickly shushed him, rocking him gently to assure him that it was alright. The younger sniffed, "I thought you left." He cried, "You weren't in school for two weeks…"

"Heh, I was planning to actually, but I couldn't get myself to do it." Roxas looked up and for the first time in two weeks stared into his eyes. "I could never leave you, Roxas. Not yet anyway. I can never get myself to leave without bringing you with me."

To anyone else this would seem like those lame shojo manga that _always _some how had a happy ending. But for Roxas, this was reality and he hadn't felt so hopeless in his entire life. After everything he did. Forgetting, accusing him of lying, snapping at him… he refused to leave. Roxas buried his head in his arms again, "Damn you… Damn you for being so nice."

Axel looked up at the ceiling, "Heheh…" He allowed him to cry for the longest time, but after ten more minutes he did stop, but refused to look back up at him. It was enough for Roxas just to rest in his arms for a moment just in case this was another dream for his desires to come true.

"Roxas…" Axel looked down at the serene boy, "Come on Roxas, look at me." He felt him twitch in his arms and laughed lightly. He let him go with one hand and cupped it on his cheek, wiping drying tears from his reddened face. His hand slid to his chin where he lifted it up slowly until he was finally able to see his face clearly for the first time in two weeks. Wiping more smeared tears from his face he lowered his own down to his until their lips met longingly. It made his heart leap and because of his major crying, had to stop momentarily to keep from fainting. Axel refused to let him go, pulling him tighter any chance he could get. The blond's face reddened from the realization of what they were doing and even more when he felt the other's hands wonder around his body. Somehow this reminded him of the scene in the shower though Axel never really touched him then. Thinking this he felt naked all over again.

His thoughts were interrupted though by the feel of Axel's lips move down to his neck. He hadn't even realized he wasn't kissing him anymore. His breathing stilled and he kept his head up, unwilling to put it back down just in case he regretted it. His kisses tickled and they felt soft against his skin. He moved down further to his collar bone, "U-um… Axel?"

Said boy slowly put his lips back to Roxas'. Their lips being so close he felt him smirk, "Yes?" Just then he took the liberty of unzipping his jacket. Roxas' breath shook and he shivered, clutching the red head's shirt.

"I don't… I mean-I-I-"

"Roxas." He replied firmly, pushing him slowly against the wall, "If you do this… maybe you'll gain more of your memories."

The blond knew that was stupid. He saw the glisten in his eyes when he said that. "Liar. You just wanna fuck me."

"Mmm, exactly." He purred, placing his lips back on his. He slipped in his tongue ever so slowly and Roxas couldn't help, but accept knowing that he was defenseless other wise. He wanted him to. He was debating if he'd really go through with _xxx_.

He turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss and he looked up at him worriedly, "I…I don't know if I-I can."

Axel grinned at him and he was sure he was saying 'you're so cute' mentally. "You'll be fine…" Just to tease he unzipped the jacket even more until it exposed his chest, "Oh, I see you've made a part easy for me." He leaned down further, "I suppose you're not wearing underwear either…" He whispered.

"I-I am."

The older ran fingers down his chest making the other shiver, "Don't worry. And remember you've done me once before anyway." He smirked in reassurance.

"B-but that was _nobody_ Roxas! _Current _Roxas is a freakin' virgin!"

Axel kissed him, "You trust me right?"

"…More than anyone." His kiss distracted him from everything else that seemed wrong or scary in his mind. He was sure he loved Axel and Axel loved him. They were in love. He loves him more than anything in the world and feeling his hands touch him so explicitly with such love and care that he was sure he'd remain safe in his arms for a while if he accepted it. If he's made love to him already, why can't he do it again? "Axel…" He groaned, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry…"

_Axel kissed his forehead gently and assured him again that everything was alright. He felt he was being forgiven too easily, but he let it shrug passed him once the other's hand began to roam again. Roxas felt awkward considering it was his 'first' time, but in Axel's arms it disappeared quickly. He blushed wildly; how could Axel do it so calmly like this as if he were an expert? _

_The blond closed his eyes, kissing him again for the last time until he prepared for what was to come… _

**End chapter. While since I updated, but I did. Kinda seems like I skipped stuff though. Ah well, you'll forgive me once you get smex next chapter. Yes, smex. I hope it's good enough. Review. (Edit later.) P.S. This ch. Isn't all that good 2 me.**

**Did I make Roxas seem too much like a girl? **


End file.
